


【出轟】什么时候才能有二人世界啊？！（PWP）

by sekigawa



Series: 【出轟ABO】君だった [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekigawa/pseuds/sekigawa
Summary: 是君だった系列的番外。带小孩日常。好像没有提过，是儿子！名字是晴朗（はるおharuo），简称（小名？）晴。有一点肉。





	【出轟】什么时候才能有二人世界啊？！（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 是君だった系列的番外。
> 
> 带小孩日常。
> 
> 好像没有提过，是儿子！名字是晴朗（はるおharuo），简称（小名？）晴。
> 
> 有一点肉。

　　1  
　　  
　　事件被报道后，虽然招致了不少针对雄英高中乃至职业英雄的非难，但人们总是更在意结果。欧尔麦特传人的强大有目共睹，而轟焦冻的事情则被极力压了下去，世人都只知道他被绑架了而已。  
　　  
　　而关于这两个人毕业的问题，经过商量决定让绿谷出久先继续学业。绿谷出久回到雄英的时候已经到了高三最后的一个月，倒是赶上了毕业季，但是之后还得接受针对性的补习。与此同时，他也顺理成章地搬进了轟家的宅子，过着极·其·现·充的生活。  
　　  
　　2  
　　  
　　“轟君，我出门了哦。”已经换上战斗服的绿谷出久在爱人耳边小声说道。  
　　  
　　“……嗯，注意安全…”轟焦冻迷迷糊糊地回答他，昨晚小孩哭了大半个晚上，他几乎一夜没睡，到拂晓时分才沾上枕头。  
　　  
　　“辛苦你了。”绿谷出久在他颊边亲了一下，就轻手轻脚地走了出去，轟焦冻摸摸脸翻了个身，才终于后知后觉地发现绿谷出久已经走了。  
　　  
　　绿谷出久现在正在进行在校期间最后的实习，而负责指导他的职业英雄正是安德瓦。安德瓦虽然在工作上十足严格，但是意外地很喜欢绿谷出久，也许是对自家儿子虽然没能有机会打败欧尔麦特但是征服了欧尔麦特的传人这一点十分满意。而作为一个资深英雄宅，绿谷出久也很高兴能和安德瓦近距离接触，有时候回到家还继续跟他老丈人聊天聊地，轟焦冻为此生了好几回闷气，后来也就习惯了。  
　　  
　　绿谷出久回来的时候已经是晚上，客厅里亮着一盏灯，轟焦冻背对着他陷在沙发里。绿谷出久放轻脚步走过去准备把他抱回卧室的时候才发现他是醒着的，他看见绿谷出久，便露出要崩溃的神情来，眼下的青黑越发深重，看起来是累坏了。  
　　  
　　“对不起轟君，我回来晚了。”绿谷出久俯下身给了对方一个拥抱，轟焦冻在他怀里摇了摇头，但是紧紧抱着他的腰不让他动弹分毫，就维持着这个姿势问他今天怎么样有没有受伤。  
　　  
　　“嗯……今天先是普通地巡逻，没有遇到什么事件，回事务所之后和秘书小姐学习了一下处理内务方面的事，然后安德瓦…先生还有别的任务，就放我回来了。”  
　　  
　　“——「安德瓦先生」？”绿谷出久感觉胸前一颤一颤的，是轟焦冻在笑。  
　　  
　　“我、我不知道该叫他什么好嘛！总不能跟你一样叫他混蛋老爹吧？！”  
　　  
　　轟焦冻抬起头：“我觉得还行。”  
　　  
　　绿谷出久脸都白了：“我死了对你有什么好处吗轟君？！”  
　　  
　　轟焦冻总算松开了他，他们挨着坐在沙发上小声说话。不管是轟焦冻还是绿谷出久，都还忘不了才过去几个月的那些事情。轟焦冻还是会常常做噩梦，梦到现在的安稳都是水里的倒影，梦到绿谷出久还是对他冷眼相向。好在从梦里惊醒后，绿谷出久总会陪在他身边。  
　　  
　　“明天我不用出门，所以从现在开始轟君就好好休息吧。”绿谷出久如是说道。  
　　  
　　“哇——”仿佛是为了回应他这句话，紧接着就从卧室的方向传来小孩中气十足的哭声。  
　　  
　　他看向轟焦冻，轟焦冻朝他眨了眨眼，他只好认命地站起身来。  
　　  
　　“快去吧爸爸！”轟焦冻笑着催他。  
　　  
　　“嗯？爸…”绿谷出久听见后面两个字，只觉得脸上的温度一下子就升了上去，连忙抬起手臂遮住脸，“别这么叫我啦！！”  
　　  
　　刚走出去两步，他就想到了有力的回击：“要是喂奶的话，还是得妈妈亲自来哦！”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　3  
　　  
　　轟焦冻是被吻醒的。长驱直入的舌头又烫又滑，还带着牙膏的薄荷味，掠夺着他口腔里的空气。他本能地要推开压在身上的人，却被制住了手，只好睁开眼睛来。  
　　  
　　绿谷出久忘情地在轟焦冻嘴里搅动着，那两片淡色的唇瓣被他吸得红润起来，直到他发现身下人困惑的眼神，才回过神来，讪讪地退开一些：“对不起……吓到了吗？因为轟君的睡颜太可爱了，就…”  
　　  
　　轟焦冻感觉到一个硬硬的东西隔着夏被戳着自己的腰，就知道绿谷是怎么回事了。他们住在一起以来的这些天从来没有做过，不如说其实他们在第一次之后就再也没有进行过插入的性爱，最多也就是用手或者嘴帮对方发泄一下而已。  
　　  
　　也不是不想，实在是没有精力和时间，何况他房间的隔音很差，有一点动静都会被家里人听见，更不用说旁边还有一个格外爱哭的小鬼。  
　　  
　　“今天冬美姐带学生去秋游了要后天才回来，爸爸也出差，要不我们……？”绿谷出久一边征求对方的同意，一边用粗糙的手掌磨着对方腰侧滑嫩的皮肤。  
　　  
　　轟焦冻迟疑了一会，然后小幅度地点了点头。他的Alpha得了批准，便低下头来再次吻上他的嘴唇，手也伸进了他的睡裤里。  
　　  
　　就在这时候，绿谷晴朗很合时宜地嚎了一嗓子，成功掐断了他的爸爸们再给他造个弟弟妹妹出来的可能性。  
　　  
　　轟焦冻觉得抵在自己大腿边的那玩意软了下去，他好笑地拍了拍绿谷出久委屈得皱成一团的脸，起身去哄晴朗了。  
绿谷出久一边愤愤地跟他儿子说着“你给我记住了！”一边去帮轟拿新的纸尿裤来。

半个上午的时间又在伺候小孩中度过，两个人好不容易坐下来歇口气吃点东西，就听见门口传来开门的声音。

轟炎司和轟冬美都不大可能在这个时候回来，剩下的持有家里钥匙的人也就只有一个了。

“焦冻！绿谷君！好久不见~”轟夏雄从玄关探了个头，朝他们俩招了招手。

“夏哥？！你怎么来了？”

“今天是休日，而且我刚好不用去上班，就过来啦！”轟夏雄卷起袖子表示他的干劲：“知道你们辛苦了，这两天你们俩就休息吧，出去放松一下！晴朗就交给我吧！镰仓和仙台想去哪里？嗯就去镰仓吧反正我已经给你们订好酒店了快去收拾东西吧！”

他拍了拍愣在原地的两人的肩膀，就吹着口哨走去厨房，一副要亲自下厨的架势。

“等等等等，先不说别的，夏哥你一个人带孩子能行吗？”绿谷出久拦住他的二舅哥。

“啊？别小看我，我好歹也是在児童相談所（儿童保护机构）上班的人——而且我女朋友也会来啦，她有点事，要晚点到，总之你们放心就好啦！”

可能是老天爷听见了绿谷出久今早抱怨的「我们什么时候才能有二人世界啊」，就派了轟夏雄这个天使过来。

于是他们真的在两个小时后踏上了去镰仓的电车。

两人先来了轟夏雄给他们订的酒店，房间位置很好，开窗就能看见海岸，轟焦冻说既然如此也没必要出门了，绿谷出久明白了他的意思，搂着对方的腰就把他压在身后的床上，有这样好的机会怎么能浪费。

他们互相脱去对方身上的衣服，很快就坦诚相见。轟焦冻摸着绿谷出久身上狰狞的伤疤，勾起了他下腹的火，属于Alpha的性器抬着头，龟头都要贴上腹部，柱身上盘着青筋，轟焦冻被那温暖的信息素包裹着，只觉得后穴要流出水来。绿谷出久的手拢着他因为哺乳而丰盈起来的乳肉，那里像是少女的胸脯一样隆起两个小丘，乳尖是成熟的粉褐色，乳晕很小，绿谷出久低下头来含住一边的乳头，企图吸出乳汁来。

“哈……别、吸…”

原本绵软的乳头在舌头的刺激下挺立起来，绿谷出久不仅是吸，还用手挤着那团粉白的软肉，弄得轟焦冻满脸红潮，却又用手抱着绿谷出久的后脑勺不让他离开。

“啊、”那小孔中终于渗出些又咸又腥的液体来，奶味在绿谷出久口中蔓延开来，他还不心满意足，松开被他捏得留下手指印的乳房，倾身又吻住了轟焦冻的舌头，要他尝尝自己乳汁的味道。

绿谷出久自己也快要意乱情迷，轟焦冻身上的玫瑰味越发香甜，让他又硬了几分。他一边用手指在轟下面扩张，一边生疏地给自己套上避孕套，殊不知轟焦冻看见他用嘴撕开包装袋的时候就射出来一点，只觉得那个肉穴很快就变得又软又滑了。

他扶着自己的阴茎进了轟焦冻的身体，蜜穴里的媚肉紧紧吸着他的肉棒，他将轟焦冻的两条腿抬起来，挺身将阴茎插到底，轟焦冻就敏感地射了出来。

“还好吗？”绿谷出久问道。上一次做爱已经是许久以前的记忆，他只知道该对自己的Omega体贴，却不知道怎么才叫体贴，只是动得很慢，时不时就停下来问身下人会不会不舒服之类的。轟焦冻被他问得又羞又恼，又不愿意开口，只攀着绿谷出久的肩催他快一点，绿谷却以为他是痛，越发地温柔起来，轟焦冻只好自己摆起腰来。绿谷出久总算明白了他的意思，便压着那两条雪白的长腿深深浅浅地操了起来。

那紧致的肉洞许久未经浇灌，此时被Alpha的肉棒操开了，只知道拼命地绞着入侵者，很快就被顶到高潮。

“啊…绿、谷！”轟焦冻叫出声来，双腿已经缠上了绿谷出久的腰，脚踝摩擦着绿谷出久的后背，告诉他自己有多舒服。

“轟君…”绿谷出久一边念着对方的名字一边抱着他换了个姿势。他让轟焦冻侧躺着，自己抬起轟的一条腿，这样更容易操到肉壁上的敏感点，那娇嫩的肉壁不停痉挛着，绿谷出久俯下身亲吻轟焦冻光洁的肩膀。

绿谷出久又闻到了香甜的奶味，他把轟焦冻的身体扳回来，身下的人已经被他操得像被捞上岸的鱼儿，不停地摆动着腰，时不时身体会剧烈地跳一下，双眼都被泪水模糊了，每操几下，阴茎就跳动着射出几滴浊液来，而奶香的来源正是胸前那两团软肉，挺立的乳尖溢出乳白的液体来，打湿了周围的乳肉和身下的一小块床单。绿谷出久抓住其中一团乳肉，又用阴茎狠狠戳向肉壁上的敏感点，从那乳头里就射出一道白液来，浇在两人脸上。

“轟君都被我操到射奶了呢？”绿谷出久恶意地在轟焦冻耳边低声说道。轟焦冻先是用迷茫的神情看着他，然后红了脸，紧接着又高潮了一回，夹得绿谷出久也射了出来。


End file.
